Moulin Rouge !
Moulin Rouge ! est un film musical australien de Baz Luhrmann sorti en 2001. Synopsis Dans le Paris de la belle époque, Christian, un jeune poète plein d'espoir s'installe à Montmartre, cœur de la vie de bohème. Il rencontre par hasard Toulouse-Lautrec, qui va le convaincre d'écrire une pièce pour le Moulin Rouge. Il va alors rencontrer Satine, la principale meneuse de revue du Moulin Rouge, ainsi que l'extravagant Harold Zidler,le propriétaire du cabaret. Il décide de les aider, par le biais de la pièce, à sauver le cabaret face à leur principal investisseur, le Duc de Monroth, fou amoureux de Satine. Critique Exploitant une histoire inspirée de La Bohème et surtout de La Traviata, le film prend une position originale dans son genre : généralement, les films musicaux sont soit des reprises de spectacles existants (Chicago) soit une création originale complète (les films de Jacques Demy). Mais ici, Baz Luhrman fait le choix d'ignorer quasiment toute création propre (Come What May et le générique de fin) et de recycler un très large éventail de morceaux existants des années 1940 à 2000 réinterprétés et réorchestrés. Le film cultive donc un décalage total, brasse les inspirations, les époques, les rythmes ou les styles pour produire un traitement exubérant de ses thèmes romantiques et surtout un hommage appuyé au spectacle. Ce qui différencie Moulin Rouge ! de Baz Luhrmann des cinq autres films du même titre qui ont précédé, c'est peut être ce point d'exclamation final qui nous laisse présager la tonalité particulièrement tonique de ce conte de fée tragique. Et en effet, nous prenons de plein fouet un tourbillon audiovisuel tout simplement " spectacular, spectacular ". L'ombre des géants plane sans doute, Ophuls, Federico Fellini, et même Toulouse Lautrec, mais il s'agit ici bel et bien d'un film d'auteur original, passionnément post-moderne, à la fois œuvre de l'allusion et du feu d'artifice. Moulin Rouge ! est, avant toute chose, une fantastique comédie musicale mélangeant des chansons célèbres et des chansons originales. Ainsi, le film est tracé d'emprunts plus ou moins importants de la variété internationale, comme les Beatles (" All You Need Is Love "), Police (" Roxane ", ici dans une version tango mémorable) ou Madonna (" Like a Virgin " dans un arrangement à la Broadway hilarant). Même l'histoire de la musique de film est convoquée dans ce film, avec la fameuse chanson interprétée par Marylin Monroe et Jane Russell intitulée " Diamonds Are A Girls' Best Friend " (de Jule Styne) tirée du film Les hommes préfèrent les blondes A ce défilé se greffent des musiques et chansons écrites pour le film, dont celle assez belle d'Elton John intitulée "Your Song", puis une collaboration étonnante entre David Bowie et Massive Attack ("Nature Boy") et un solo de Bono ("Children of The Revolution"). Quant à Craig Armstrong, il compose une partition éclectique à souhait, toujours aussi imposante dans les basses et toujours avec cette orchestration néo-classique sur-vitaminée, mais capable de la noirceur la plus lente et tragique. Bref, une bande originale extrêmement colorée et baroque. A l'image du film. Une sorte d'exposition universelle de la musique du 20ème siècle. Dans ce film, la lune a un visage , et chante dans la nuit. Dans ce film, du French cancan se mêle au rap, à la techno, au rock, et au tango. Les anachronismes musicaux pourtant ne sont pas vécus une seconde comme des anachronismes risibles car ils s'intègrent très bien dans la cohérence du film qui a pour dessein l'irrévérence, l'énergie, le burlesque, le rêve, la multiplicité, le gothique même. Le film se déroule en pleine " Belle Epoque " (qui s'étale de 1889 jusqu'au début de la première guerre mondiale) marquant le déclin de l'élitisme pour la consécration des frasques éclectiques et électriques de la grande culture populaire. Construction du métro parisien. Et celle de la Tour Eiffel lors de l'Exposition Universelle de 1889. Période d'excès architectural, dans laquelle le gothique se mêle au baroque et à la culture orientale, comme on le voit très bien dans le film (le Duc habite un château à la Dracula, et l'héroïne habite le célèbre éléphant construit pendant l'Exposition universelle). Le Moulin Rouge est né à cette période sur la Butte MontMartre, grâce à Joseph Oller. Oller a été à l'origine de nombreuses salles mythiques parisiennes (boulevard des Capucines, l'Olympia). A cette époque, la Butte Montmartre était un quartier fourmillant d'anciens moulins et de hangars devenus très vite des cabarets. De ces salles, de ces " halls ", Joseph Oller lança le. " Music-Hall ". Pas étonnant donc que Baz Luhrmann choisisse de la musique de variété pour retranscrire l'esprit populaire de cette période. Dans son film, la musique est dans tous ses états, fiévreuse comme un soir de première, agitée comme des froufrous colorés, enivrante comme un bastringue. Mais la musique est ici plus que mise en avant, elle est même " en avance . En avance sur le temps décrit. Eloge de la chanson comme forme d'art résolument moderne, voire visionnaire. Ces emprunts musicaux comme langage entre les protagonistes rappellent néanmoins On connaît la chanson d'Alain Resnais dans lequel tous chantaient des chansons pré- existantes pour communiquer. Mais ici l'utilisation musicale a deux atouts de taille : le décalage temporel (les héros ont la tête dans les étoiles de l'à venir) et ce sont surtout les vraies voix des interprètes que nous entendons, et non de simples emprunts d'enregistrements originaux. L'expérience audiovisuelle n'en est ainsi que plus authentique et que plus saisissante. Pourtant, au delà de ce bouillonnement musical, le vrai leitmotiv du film s'avère vite non tant " bruit et fureur ", mais le silence. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs la force intemporelle de Moulin Rouge ! de Luhrmann. La mise en lumière du silence. Quand la folie sonore s'achève, le silence est mille fois renforcée, surprenant, à tel point qu'il nous arrache le cœur parfois tellement l'arrêt musical est violent. Le silence implose dans le film et explose dans la salle, telles des éclaboussures poignardant notre corps. L'émotion du visage de Nicole Kidman, sur un large écran de vingt mètres. Sa peau blanche bleutée lunaire, ses lèvres d'un rouge qui ensanglante notre regard, ses yeux perçant la salle obscure, et le tout. dans le silence. Nous sommes cloués. Pas un mouvement dans la salle. Or n'est-ce pas là le but de toute démarche artistique et ce qui la relie aux pires tyrannies ? Nous réduire au silence ? Mais il ne s'agit pas ici d'un silence honteux ni fasciste, mais d'un silence grandiose, d'une libération, celle du cœur qui arrête un instant sa routine mécanique pour vivre, souffler, respirer, se restaurer, libre d'aimer. Si Alain avait vu ce film, il aurait probablement dit une fois de plus : " La beauté ne plaît ni ne déplaît, elle arrête. " Moulin Rouge ! est un film bouillonnant, sans cesse en mouvement, qui arrête finalement, et qui s'arrête à la toute fin sur un rideau rouge. Le film débute sur ce même rideau qui dévoile l'écran et le logo de la 20th Century Fox. En bas de l'image, un chef d'orchestre agite hystériquement les bras devant son orchestre hors champ. Le film démarre dans l'excitation, l'aigu, mais progressivement, le film devient plus grave, plus noir et plus dur. Car le vacarme glorieux et enthousiaste se déroule peu à peu dans un decrescendo épique et courageux. Beaucoup de films aujourd'hui sont construits comme des crescendos, faisant monter la sauce toujours plus lourdement et rapidement. Baz Luhrmann prouve aux yeux du monde qu'on peut encore faire un film en decrescendo. Moulin Rouge ! décrit par sa structure la lente pente glissante vers la noirceur. Pente de l'argent contre le sentiment, du pouvoir contre la contemplation amoureuse. Descente aux enfers de la civilisation moderne. Effondrements architecturaux et humains des guerres mondiales qui suivent cette Belle Époque. Et effondrements des amours humains impossibles décrit par le film. Un film d'amour et de musique. Un film enchanté et en couleurs, magistral et visionnaire. Distribution *Nicole Kidman : Satine *Ewan McGregor : Christian *Jim Broadbent : Harold Zidler *John Leguizamo : Toulouse-Lautrec *Richard Roxburgh : Le Duc de Monroth *Kylie Minogue : La Fée verte Fiche technique * Titre : ''Moulin Rouge ! '' * Titre original : Moulin Rouge! * Réalisation : Baz Luhrmann * Scénario : Baz Luhrmann et Craig Pearce * Musique : voir ci-dessous * Photographie : Donald McAlpine * Montage : Jill Bilcock * Production : Baz Luhrmann pour Bazmark (Australie) ; Martin Brown, Fred Baron, 20th Century Fox (USA) * Date de sortie : 9 mai 2001 (première au festival de Cannes 2001), 16 mai 2001 (USA), 3 octobre 2001 (France) * Film australien et américain * Genre : film musical * Durée : 130 minutes (2h10) Musiques * Sound of Music de La Mélodie du bonheur de Richard Rodgers et Oscar Hammerstein * Nature Boy d'Eden Ahbez * La Complainte de la butte de Georges Van Parys * Like a Virgin et Material Girl de Madonna * Diamonds are the Girl Best Friends de Marilyn Monroe * Roxane de The Police * Your Song d'Elton John * All You Need is Love des Beatles * Silly Love Song de Paul McCartney * Diamond Dogs et Heroes de David Bowie * Lady Marmelade (version produite par Missy Elliott et chantée par Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya et Lil' Kim cf. Lady Marmalade) * The Show Must Go On de Queen * Smells Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana * reprises de La Gaîté parisienne et Orphée aux Enfers d'Offenbach * Craig Armstrong * Children of the Revolution de Marc Bolan * Gorecki d'Andrew Barlow * I Was Made for Lovin' You de Kiss * One More Night de Phil Collins * Love is a Many Splendored Thing * Don't Leave Me This Way de Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes * Love is Like Oxygen * Golden Bowls * Up Where We Belong de Buffy Sainte-Marie * Come what may * Le Tango du Moulin-Rouge * I Will Always Love You de Dolly Parton * Because We Can de Fatboy Slim * Rhythm of the Night * Chamma Chamma * Pride (in the Name of Love) de U2 Récompenses * Oscar 2002 pour les meilleurs costumes * Oscar 2002 pour la meilleure direction artistique * Golden Globe 2002 pour la meilleure comédie ou comédie musicale * Golden Globe 2002 pour Nicole Kidman (meilleure actrice dans une comédie ou comédie musicale) * Golden Globe 2002 pour la meilleure bande originale (composée par Craig Armstrong) Lien externe Catégorie:Film australien Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film sorti en 2001 Catégorie:Titre de film en M Catégorie:Film musical From Film Wiki, a Wikia wiki.